Explosionklok
by Ranekaera
Summary: My own episode, Nathan Explosion/OC, with an ultimate showdown between the Tribunal and Dethklok. Winner takes all! The ultimate Dethklok movie thingy! If the tribunal wins... normalcy. If Dethklok wins? Ultimate darkness and metal! Ch 12 up! SEQUEL NEXT!
1. Bootklok

Ok, this is my second dethklok fic, told from Nathan's POV for the most part. Sort of Romance, mostly just plain METAL!!

PLEASE REVIEW!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hey Nat'ans," said an annoyingly cheerful voice from behind him.

Nathan Explosion, lead singer for the world's most brutal band, Dethklok, turned to see Toki Wartooth, holding one of his model jet planes, smiling as he played with it.

"What?" he grunted. His voice was naturally low and gutteral, very metal and scary as hell when he was angry. He was about six foot two, thickset and a little overweight, long black hair. He usually wore a scowl and his fingernails were always painted black. If it wasn't metal or have anything to do with death and violence, then he wasn't interested.

"What you gonna wears for da show ins Swedens?" he asked, not looking at him. The rythm guitarist was Norwegian and his english wasn't very good.

Nathan looked down at himself. What was wrong with what he usually wore? Black t shirt and dark blue jeans, calf high combat boots.

"I's wearin my new boots. Check dese out!" Toki bragged. He stepped away from the table in the main meeting room of Dethklok's mansion, Mordhaus and showed Nathan his new boots. Calk high and covered in skulls and bones.

"Metal," he agreed. Maybe it was time for a change.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The show in Sweden was going as was planned when it happened. He was right up to the edge of the stage and he lost his balance and fell into the crowd. He scuffed his new boots in the proces, heavy combat boots with skull and cross bones for buckles.

He hit hard only to be covered in fans the next second.

"Get off me or I'll kill you!" he screamed. He punched one man in the face and slammed his new boots into another one's stomach. Someone grabbed his arms and helped heave him to his feet. He stared. A girl no older than 19 was holding the crowd back, dressed similarly to Pickles the drummer, dark red hair flying like blood flames as she punched and viciously fought the fans trying to get at him. She turned to him and he was stunned to see clear, purple eyes. Contact lenses.

"Get back onstage, I can't hold them off that long!" she screamed to be heard. She was very pretty but she was fighting a losing battle. Even as he watched, she was nearly overtaken by a much larger man.

He raised a fist and butted the guy off her, grabbed her around the waist, climbed back onstage and set her down.

"Get backstage!" he growled. He gently slapped her can to get her moving and she scampered.

He finished the show without incident.

Once backstage again (Pickles the drummer with one girl on each side and Skwisgaar, with one HUGE fan on his left) he cornered the girl who'd helped him in the crowd. Up close, her head only came up to his chest. Her hair was long, thick and dark red, her eyes still purple, her skin pale and creamy. She was very pretty. But she also looked defiant. Nice figure. Brave. She'd make one hell of a bodyguard if she were taller.

"Thanks for earlier back there," he growled.

"No problem," she replied. He was surprised to hear her voice at a normal tone. Dusky and low, the kind of voice that could turn you on one minute and scare you off the next. Metal. She was also American.

"Hey, Nathan, nice choice!" called Pickles. He was being rubbed by one girl and kissed by the other. Skwisgaar was busy flirting with the fat girl and Toki was chatting with Murderface.

"You wanna join us on tour? Security?" he growled, his words rolling together like they usually did when he didn't really give a damn.

"Definitely," she said and she smiled.

This was gonna be a long tour.

"Cool, just sign these and you're in. What's your name?" he asked.

She looked him in the eye, then shifted her gaze in turn on the rest of Dethklok.

"My friends call me Nate," she said.

"That's my name," he growled.

"Well, choose a name then, cause no one calls me Naetasha," she said. (pronounced Nayt-asha)

He took a look at her hair and then her eyes and his mind fell on Flame.

"Flame okay?" he grunted.

"Flame is fine," she agreed.

He clapped one meaty hand on her shoulder and attempted a half-hearted smile

"Welcome to Dethklok."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Swordfightklok

The tribunal is a combination of military and tactical experts who believe dethklok are the modern reincarnations of the ultimate evil in ancient sumarian times and they DO have a habit of making supernatural things happen via their music... But the tribunal has made several attempts to off dethklok because of their suspicions anyway, so I am writing the ULTIMATE showdown pic. I hope you like it!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Flame joined them in their Hatredcopter on the way to their next gig so she could be briefed by Charles, the band's manager and legal council. She was to be assigned a bodyguard position, something the roadies usually did. She would not be required to wear a mask. She signed the pain waivers and the other paperwork.

Nathan kept watch on her out of the corner of his eye.

"You got something for that girl?" asked Murderface.

"No," said Nathan. He watched as she took a seat on the edge of the room and stared at them all.

"Then whys do you keeps staring at hers?" asked Skwisgaar.

"I am here, y'know," she spoke up.

"What, you wants a be here awards?" asked Skwisgaar.

"Not really," she replied cooly. She flipped her dark red hair off her shoulder and sighed.

""You dicks got a problem? She's gonna be the new bodyguard for us," scolded Nathan.

"Pfft. Her? De new bodyguards? She's gots no leav kerage over mes," mocked Skwisgaar.

"Hey Flame. Show'him," grunted Nathan.

She flashed what could only be described as an evil smile, her artificially violet eyes getting a mischieveous gleam. Brutal.

"Hey, what's you doings?" Skwisgaar demanded. Flame was hoisting him to his feeet, both hands wrapped around his skinny upper arms. Once he was on his feet, despite the radical height disadvantage, she punched him so hard his feet left the floor and he went down. His guitar must've slammed into his crotch, thought Nathan, because he grabbed said area and groaned.

"That's why she's a bodyguard. She held those worthless maggots off me when I fell offstage before," grunted Nathan.

"Ugggggh... I believes you... " grunted Skwisgaar. He got to his feet, wincing at the pain in his bruised balls and stared at the short-than-usual bodyguard as if he couldn' believe his eyes.

"You slapped at my face," he said bleakly.

"Do you want an award?" she retaliated.

Toki began laughing.

"Shuts up Toki! Dis bodyguards idea is dildos," Skwisgaar fumed and he stormed from the main room of the Hatredcopter into one of the smaller spaced living quarters for when they were on tour.

"He's just angry caus yous knocked him ons his ass," said Toki. Flame smiled at him. Everyone liked the rythm guitarist. He was just that sort of person, and for that Nathan envied him. He could get close to anyone with his charm and his childlike ways, but no one ever got close to Nathan Explosion unless they wanted sex or money.

He was depressing himself.

He sighed and lounged back on the couch and rested his head on one hand. He would try and get some shut eye before they stopped again in Finland for another show.

"So... what do I do once we land again? " she asked.

Nathan opened his eyes and looked straight up into her face. She was standing near him. He didn;t have to answer, however, because Charles answered for her.

"You will be issued a firearm and positioned in front of the stage behind the gates. You will have full access to Mordhaus and the surrounding area, but I strongly advise against going into the band member's bedrooms, if you know what I mean. Have you ever fired a gun before?" he asked.

"No. I'm an expert swordsman though," she replied. She turned and reached into the only bags she'd brought with her, a long duffel bag that weighed a ton (he knew, he'd offered to carry it) and a small traveling suitcase, black and covered in metal stickers.

"Swords?"

The mention of sharp pointy objects had grabbed the attention of Murderface.

He walked over and took a look at the sword Flame pulled out of the duffel bag. A four foot, solid steel scimitar, double edged and double bladed near the tip. It was more than brutal. It was beautiful.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Murderface, awed.

She swung it a few times, curling her wrist and slicing the air. She was fast and she was obviously good.

"Internet," she said, grinning.

Murderface reached into the duffel and brought out a leaf-shaped shortsword. Nathan didn't know much about swords, but they were pretty freakin awesome. He sat up normally and reached in as well, pulling out what looked like the world most brutal sword ever. It was scaled like a dragon but the hilt was shaped like a demon from hell, with wings for the handles and rubies for eyes. The blade was black and slightly ribboned. (like the sword oded used in The Mummy")

"I want this," he said, staring hungrily at the dragons wings and the detail... it was a real work of art.

She saw the sword he was talking about and smiled sadly.

"That thing is old. Used in a few Japanese wars. They thought the dragon would protect them in battle or something," she explained, gently taking it from him. She replaced it.

"Wow, thesch are cool!" exclaimed Murderface, holding what looked like a jewel encrusted dagger.

"Fake," said Flame, smirking.

"Dammit!"

This went on for some time until Charles suggested they test her sword skills. If she didn't pass, they would teach her how to fire a gun.

"Or I can teach ya," offered Murderface, fingering a sawed off shotgun.

They all went into what was a sort of small studio or a room for the band to practice to find everything shoved tothe side. A line of available roadies stood in a row, all holding swords.

"Fight everyone of these guys," said Charles.

Nathan got the feeling he was hoping she would fail.

She moved in for the fight, holding the dragon sword at her side.

She lunged!

The blades clashed together, the air was filled with the sound of metal on metal and the roadie sliced the sleeve of her tank top, leaving one shoulder bare and revealing part of a livid red tatoo across her collarebone. It looked like part of the dethklok logo.

"You'll oay for that," she teased, and without a moment of hesitation, she stripped off ehr shirt with one hand, revealing a large black bra with lacing across the middle connecting to two cups.

Now _that_ was metal.

"Woowwwie! Lookit her go!" exclaimed Toki. Skwisgaar chose that moment to walk in and all he saw was a half naked girl in a bra with a sword. Nathan elbowed him and told him to close his mouth.

"Yah!" she cried suddenly. She had to arch her back to avoid a blow from the roadie and she slashed once, missed, swung the sword around, slashed again, hit once. While the roadie was still busy being surprised, she flipped the blade around her wrist a few times and delivered the killing blow in the opposite direction. It opened the man's jugular like a ripe melon.

"Who's next? she asked softly, wiping the blood off on her pants.

Nathan couldn't believe it. It had taken less than five minutes for the guy to die. She was more than metal.

She was brutal. They were definitely keeping her.

"Adequate. Fine. We'll supply you with some knife holsters for you to wear under what is to become your typical band outfit," said Charles.

"I already have one. I wear miniskirts to metal shows, just in case some jackass decided to get smart with me," she admitted unabashedly.

"She's good," said Skwisgaar.

"Could'joo teach me to fight with schwordsc?" slurred Murderface.

She walked up to them and accepted the t shirt Charles offered her with the band's name on the front. She pulled it on. It was huge on her because it was his, he realised. He didn't have a problem with that.

"Sure. Just tell me when and where," she said. She wiped her blade clean on her torn shirt and headed back in the direction of the main room.

Nathan watched her go and Charles whistled.

"I'm not one for redheads, but she is quite the find, Nathan. She signed the papers as Naetasha. You call her Flame?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Nathan distractedly. His mind was still on the slashing swords and the ringing blades.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. The Tribunal

Hey, this is a first attempt at impersonating the Tribunal, so please bear with me.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"It would seem that Dethklok has hired a new bodyguard, and it's a woman," said Senator Stampingston. He motioned towards the enormous tv monitors behind him and they portrayed a young girl with dark red hair, light blue eyes and pale skin.

"What sort of threat does a _woman_ pose to Dethklok? They're internationally famous, they get all the women they want. Why this one?" asked General Crozier.

The tv monitors changed to show footage from the last show played in Sweden, when Nathan Explosion fell offstage. They caught just a glimpse of red hair and pale skin before the footage was corrupted.

"We believe it was she who helped Dethklok frontman Nathan Explosion back onstage after falling off during their last show. They hired her straightaway and at the moment she is traveling with them." replied the Senator.

"What do we know of her?" asked the man who had replaced Ravenwood, a priest at a local church by the name of Stantson.

The tv monitors changed and now showed three pictures, one of a toddler, one of a juvenile and one of her as she was now, holding a sword and glaring at something unseen.

" Her name from birth is unknown, but she appeares to have been named by the family of Norwegians that first took her in. Her name now is Naetasha Hagebak. She was orphaned at a young age by her mother, who we believe did something to ensure that her family died, leaving her to cower alone on the streets of Russia. She was taken in by several different foster placements until she ended up in Alaska, being raised by a family who didn't really want her," explained Senator Stampingston.

"Why did they take her if they did not want her?" asked Stantson.

"We believe it was for the monitarial benefits."

"Garbage," hissed Selatcia.

"She sounds American and we know she is fluent in Russian and the celtic language Gaelic. She graduated high school in Maine with a 9.0 grade point average and is highly intelligent. She is a master swordsman and is not quick to trust people, yet she seems to have taken to Dethklok. We must know if she is the sixth figure portrayed by the Sumarian prophecy of Despair," concluded Stampingston. As he spoke, the ancient tablet of drawings appeared, followed by a sixth figure holding a dagger that they had just recently uncovered. It had been hidden by dust and the decay of centuries.

"We should send in a team of military tacticals to isolate her and interrogate her." suggested Crozier.

"No! We will wait... and watch," hissed Selatcia.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Did you shee that shword? It wasch amazing!"

"Uh yeah, fucking heavy," Growled Nathan.

"I likes her daggers," said Skwisgaar.

"Yes, well, she is a bit of a distraction, but you all must practice for the show in Finalnd. We should be arriving anytime now," said Charles Ofdensen.

"Yeah, we should," agreed Nathan.

They grabbed the necessary and moved it to the studio.

Naetasha, aka Flame, watched them go and decided to change for the show.

A knee length miniskirt with ruffles underneath to bell it out a bit, black with blue lacings and a skull belt hanging loosely around her hips to dangle in front, safety pins, the works. Her combat boots that only reached her ankles. She would need ost of her legs free of constriction. A black t shirt that said "still a fuckin' freak and lovin' it," and a pair of fingerless gloves. She ties her hair back very loosely and began arming herself.

She did not know she was being monitored by the tribunal. But she would soon.

WSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Mustakrakishklok

Hey, I'm a bit pissed off right now, so there might be more violence than usual in this one. Bear with it, violence rules. I swear, if murder were made legal for just an hour, the people I'd off... meh. It'll never happen unfortunately.

Unfortunately, I do not own Metalocalypse or Dethklok. I do, however, own the songs you might not recognize, such as "Dead by dawn," "Mutilated" and Naetasha's song "Bleed in light" . Not saying much, I know, but no stealing.

Just review.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The Hatredcopter landed in Finland. Nathan knew it was Finland because much of the countryside was still scourged with burn marks and rubble from their last visit when they'd "accidentally" summoned the lake troll Mustakrakish.

He was surprised Finland hadn't beanned them from the country altogether.

Flame stepped up beside him and joined him at the window, looking out. He glanced sideways a moment, registered again how much shorter she was compared to him, then returned his gaze to the window. He had also noticed she had a holster slung across her upper chest and one shoulder where a sword was slng over her back like a gun holster. He was willing to bet she had a few daggers hidden under the skirt, too. That was totally metal.

"This is Finland, huh?" she muttered.

"Nnn," he grunted, not really answering her.

He left the window and joined his bandmates near the unloading bay where their portable metal stage was susally kept. He joined them inside of it and motioned for Flame to hurry and join them.

"Grab hold of something," he intructed her. If they didn't all at least strap themselves down when the stage fell, they were all apt to end up plastered on the ceiling.

Skwisgaar and Murderface helped strap the harness around her waist and legs and pretty soon she looked like the rest of them did; damned uncomfortable.

"Three," said Toki.

"Twos," said Skwisgaar.

"Let's kill," growled Nathan.

The hatch outside the box opened and they plummeted 300 feet to the very solid ground.

"Yeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" He heard Flame scream at the top of her lungs. It wasn't girly, exactly. More a combination of a death growl and a terrified yelping, like a dog caught in a burning building. Hmm. Good song title. Burned to death.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Toki was yelling.

"Yaaahaaaaa wooooooooo Woooo hoooo hooooo!" Pickles was cheering, his hands up in the air like he was on some insane roller coaster.

"Yaaaaaaaggghhh!!!"

Their fall slowed considerably when the parachutes outside deployed. He looked over at the new bodyguard. She was white as a ghost without the band's death makeup on and her eyes were wide and petrified. She was shaking and looked like she was going to be sick.

"Everyone get reeady to unstrap," said Nathan. He put his hands near the buckle that would undo the entire harness. The band did the same and Flame, copying them, did as well.

The parachuts collapsed, free-falling the band and the stage the remaining fifty or sixty feet to the ground, crushing half the crowd below. Nathan listened to the grinding crunch of flesh and bone and smiled. Music to his ears.

They had a matter of seconds to unharness themselves, throw them to the side and grab their instruments. Flame quickly got to the very front of the stage, ready for the front of the stage to come down, exposing them to the crowd and the crowd to them.

It did and Finalnd screamed their name. Dethklok. Die for Dethklok.

"He could have Flame grant their wish if need be.

Toki and Skwisgaar started in on their guitars and Pickles, and Murderface, and then him.

"_Dead by dawn!_

_You worthless little maggots,_

_We fucking hate you all and you're not worth the time,_

_We should have you stuck up on a platter for the world to stare at_

_Buckets of blood the doorprizes,_

_Be dead by dawn_

_Dead by dawn_

_Dead by dawn_

_Dead by dawn _

_Dead by dawn_

_Or we'll be comin' knocking_

_On your door guns cocked_

_to do the job ourselves!_

_String you up by the guts_

_and ride into the dawn_

_Dead by dawn, dead by dawn dead by dawn, dead by dawn, dead by dawn_

_DEADBYDAWNDEADBYDAWNDEADBYDAWNDEADBYDAWNDEADBYDAWN!"_

It was a new song they'd been working on specifically for the tour and they planned on putting it on their next album. Dead by Dawn.

The crowd was going wild. One moron who tried getting past Flame was immediately sliced across the throat by her sword. She bared it, daring the crowd to come closer. Nathan started in on the next song, supressing a grin. The last time they'd sung this, the lake troll had been summoned. The lake troll was dead now, so no harm in singing it again.

"_Musta! Krakish!_

_Musta! Krakish!_

_Awaken_

_Awaken_

_Awaken_

_Awaken_

_Take the land that must be taken_

_Awaken _

_Awaken _

_Awaken_

_Awaken_

_Devour words_

_Smite forsaken_

_Rise up from your thousand year old sleep!_

_Break forth from your grave eternally!_

_I command you to_

_Rise!_

_Rise!_

_Rise!_

_Rise!_

_Rise!_

_Rise!_

_Rise!_

_Rise!_

_Awaken!_

He finished the song and looked automatically towards the nearby lake. Not a ripple. Too bad.

He was looking in the wrong direction. There was another lake troll coming in from the sea. This one was blue and slightly smaller. It had tits. Huh. THAT looked... strange.

It roared and began taring through the crowd, but they took no notice. Flame, however, did. She stared up at it, forgetting the crowd for a moment, her jaw slack.

One fan got past her and Nathan, still singing, this time another song (Mermaider) took the time to clothesline the guy. Flame noticed him and ran towards him. She grabbed the man by the hair, grabbed his chin in her hands and gave a sharp twist. He heard the snap of bone even over the music. She'd snapped his neck.

She dragged him off the stage and into the crowd, continuing her bladed vigil. This time she lifted her skirt and grabbed one dagger, lifted the back (flashing one nicely rounded butt cheek in the process) and grabbed yet another dagger halfway down the back of her thigh. She held them up, showing that she was armed.

He began another new song, this one called Mutilated and watched as Flame claimed yet another life of some piece of scum who tried to get too close. She was now patrolling the stage from one end to the other, checking in with the other two roadies positioned at either end, ready to lend a hand.

"_You_

_will most likely die!_

_From the hands of my arm_

_When I come and fly and take off your face!_

_With the front of my Hatred kopter!"_ Pickles was helping sing the chorus.

"_Hated Kopter!_

_Hated Kopter!_

_Hated Kopter!_

_Hated Kopter!_

_Hated Kopter!_

_Hated Kopter!_

_Hated Kopter!_

_Hated Kopter!"_

He finished that song and then started in on another one from the Dethalbum.

The show was over once the other Lake troll hd finishe destroying most of the crowd. It was now seated on the remains of the corpses and was listening to them play. The moment they stopped, however, it began rampaging again.

Now that most of the crowd was dead or running in terror, Flame abandoned her post and asked him a question. He had to give her one thing for credit, first day on the job and she was bold as brass.

"Let me sing one? Put it back to sleep?" she offered.

Nathan hesitated for one fraction of a second. What if she wasn't metal? Then he remembered what she could do with a sword and handed her his microphone.

"It better be metal," he growled. The rest of Dethklok was looking confused.

"Hey, guys? This may not sound very metal, but just... keep it quiet a minute," she said into the mic.

She took a few deep breaths. The troll was coming closer to them. It reached a hand down towards him and he thought _crap. Killed by a troll. Again._

She began singing. Softly, her voice still deep, but melodic. Matched pretty evenly in tune with Pickle's voice, actually.

"_Bathed in darkness_

_Swimming in light_

_Fall asleep_

_Never wake up_

_Bathed in light_

_Swimming in darkness_

_Go to sleep_

_Don't get up_

_Stop breathing_

_Lye down_

_Rest in peace"_

"Dude, it's working!" whispered Pickles, playing his drums the quietest Nathan had ever heard. Skwisgaar and Toki were playing the same chords instead of rythm and lead and it was soft enough to put the troll to sleep. Flame kept singing.

"_Fear the light_

_Welcome to dark_

_Dripping blood_

_Bleeding red_

_Go to sleep_

_Never wake up_

_Rest in peace and embrace the dark_

_Go to hell," _

She finished the song. Thr troll was snoring, fast asleep.

"Aw great. Now how do we get it back in the water?" Nathan asked, shoulders slumped, defeated.

His question was answered fifteen minutes later when the troll had been fastened to the Hatredkopter and airlifted back into the water.

Once they were all back on the kopter, Toki jumped on Flame.

"Where dids you learn that song?" he demanded.

She blushed pink and looked down.

"I uh... sorta made it up just then," she admitted.

"What??" Nathan exclaimed. She had simply made it up? On the spot? It took him at least two days to get the songs right! Had it been recorded at the show?

He looked down at his portable recorder and saw the red light was still on. It had been. She didn't have a bad voice and her singing wasn't that bad, but the softness had to go. The lyrics were metal enough. They would give her partial credit if it ever made its way onto an album.

"I think that's the first time anyone not in the band has ever written a song," he said.

She smiled.

"Next stop, Denmark!" said a voice over the intercom.

They were going to Denmark and that was their last stop. After that they would be going back home to Mordhaus.

"Hey, Flame. You wanna sing that song with me onstage this next time?" he asked.

She frowned.

"Who would be up front?" she asked, fingering the dagger under her skirt.

"Roadies," he grunted.

She smiled nervously.

"Sure."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Practiceklok

Hey, this'll probably be my last chapter for at least a couple of days. I have a couple job interviews to go for, and after that I'll probably be working (Again). Too bad I don't know anyone metal enough to form a band with, like Dethklok. Who knows. I could have my own Hatredkopter one day! (not likely).

Enjopy. Again, any songs not affiliated with Dethklok or metalocalypse so far are probably mine, so no stealing. I don't own dethklok or metalocalypse. Please don't sue me Mr Blancha/ mr small,, I'm funny

I'll try to put Nathan more in character, but it's diffucult since he's the POV... I'll have to find a way to describe things without being inside his head. heh.

Might I add that the Norwegian in this chapter probably makes no sense whatsoever, so any Nords reading this, please excuse me if I sound retarded. The only translation site I found that did sentences kind of sucks. It's probably not even close, but hey, it looks cool.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nathan showed Flame where she could rest, in his living space. He wouldn't get much sleep because he was used to that sort of hectic schedule, but she wasn't. He wasn't unintelligent. He was just... slower than most, but he did have feelings too.

Like hell if he was going to let others know it, though. NOT metal.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he growled. He opened the door for her and flicked on the light. It wasn't as large as his room back at Mordhaus, but it was furnished much the same way. Black four post with skeletal arms and claws for posts, bloodred curtains, black rug, black walls, black covers, red sheets.

She thanked him and simply let herself fall onto his bed, her dark red hair spreading to form a curtain of blood on the sheets.

He turned away and joined the rest of the band in the main room.

Skwisgaar was playing guitar as usual, Toki was fooling with a laptop, Murderface was talking on his Dethphone and he decided to sprawl out on a low slung couch and rest.

"Piieeerree," he yelled, his voice ringing out, becoming louder and more demonic.

Very soon, the deformed cook came shuffling in.

"Is my lord alright?" he asked.

"Fix me a drink, my voice hurts," he said, leaning back on his arms and closing his eyes.

"Right away, sir," he said, shuffling backwards to go do it.

Usually before and after shows he drank a tall cup of a mixture of brandy and iced tea. It worked wonders, but only for a little while. It tasted fucking terrible though.

Pierre soon returned with the brandy tea and Nathan reluctantly gulped it all down in one go.

He got out his tape recorder and his laptop and began doing what he did on almost every tour. Surfed the net and took notes on song titles and lyrics.

"Good song title... bloodsicle... about uhhhhh... blood... and popsicles..."

He didn't notice the girl sneaking up behind him.

"Nice laptop."

"Yaa!" he jumped.

He spun around to yell at her, dropping his computer on his foot in the process.

"DON'T FUCKING DO THAT!"

She didn't falter in the least. That calmked him down more tha anything. Why didn't he scare her?

She merely leaned on the edge of the couch behind him and stared into his face. Her eyes weren't purple but a vibrant shade of orange and she wore a sarcastic little smirk.

"Uhh... fine." he gave in. He retrieved his laptop off the floor, opened it back up and sighed.

"Hi!" said Toki brightly.

"Hey Toki," she replied, waving.

"I thought you were tired," he grunted, not looking at her.

"I was. Can't sleep," she said. She plopped down next to him on the couch and pulled what looked like a video game out of her bag. It resembled a flip phone.

"What games you playings?" asked Toki.

"Zero F-X," she replied.

"Racing game," grunted Nathan. It had been a favorite of his when he was younger than her. Of course all he'd done was crash the hell out of the other cars and die. But that was the best part.

"Crash and die... good song title... about this guy... " he spoke into his recorder again.

"So not to interupt your train of thought or anything...You want to play my song onstage in Denmark exactly as it was before?" she asked.

Nathan closed his laptop and looked at her.

"No, uhh... actually, I was thining we could do it our way and you could sing vocals like you were before," he corrected her. They should actually practice that song, then. He had never sung in tandem with a woman before and wasn't sure if he was going to like it. Totally different voices didn't always go good together.

"Practice time?" guessed Pickles, walking into the room.

"Yeah, I guess," he gave in. He flipped his recorder off and did likewise with the laptop and got to his feet.

He led the way to the studio.

Once they all had their instruments in hand, Nathan tried imagining what he wanted the song to sound like. What should they call it? Drowing Darkness? No... Drowning by light? THAT sounded good.

"Drowning by light," he said.

Judging by Flame's smile, he knew she liked his choice.

"So uhh... what do we do?" sked Pickles, tapping his sticks together impatiently.

"Like a uhh, normal song, but she's singing with me, got it?" Nathan asked.

"Sure," said Toki, fingering his frets.

"Get ready." he said, looking down at her. She looked back up a him and narrowed her halloween orange eyes. Totally metal. He'd have to ask if they could borrow them sometime.

"Sing the chorus?" she asked.

"Yeah, uh... sure," he replied.

"We don't sknows the words!" complained Skwisgaar.

"How about I sing it again first then you?" she suggested.

"Try and be more metal!" Nathan urged her. She looked a little nervous.

"rett ingen trykk da," she muttered.

"Heys!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

She blushed slightly and looked around. Pckles looked confused, Murderface hadn't even noticed, Skwisgaar was looking sarcastic and Toki looked as if he had never seen her properly before.

"You's can speaks Norway?" he asked.

"Yeah. I learned when... I was younger," she murmered. She sounded like she didn't want to go into it.

"Okays...Hva er jeg sir nå ?" said the rhythm guitarist.

Nathan and the others stared. They all knew he wasn;'t english, and his languge skills lacked a lot, but no one was used to him making complicated sounds like that. It was... wierd.

"å spørring meg hva du er ordspråk nå," she replied quietly.

"What's everyone saying!" Nathan yelled.

"She speaks Norways!" exclaimed Toki accusingly.

"Yes! I speak Norwegian, I speak Gaelic and I speak Russian, okay? Long story, I'm not going into it, let's just play," she said loudly, getting annoyed.

"Alright, fines!" creid Skwisgaar sarcastically.

"One, two, three, that's good!" Nathan began.

The band began playing a different tune, one that was clearly metal but a little softer so her voice could be heard. Musicians usually tuned their instruments to a level that didn't overpower the singer.

"_Bathed in darkness_

_Swimming in light_

_Fall asleep_

_Never wake up_

_Bathed in light_

_Swimming in darkness_

_Go to sleep_

_Don't get up_

_Stop breathing_

_Lye down_

_Rest in peace_

_Fear the light_

_Welcome to dark_

_Dripping blood_

_Bleeding red_

_Go to sleep_

_Never wake up_

_Rest in peace and embrace the dark_

_Go to hell," _

She sung the last word a bit drawn out, her voice flowing fluidly, like dark choclate, silky smooth and sexy as hell, Nathan thought.

"Everyone get that?" he called.

"Yeahs!" called both Scandinavians.

"Sure," said Pickles.

"Yep," said Murderface.

They practiced it until they got it right, at which point the song sounded much more metal and very different from Dethklok's usual style, thought Nathan. Personally, she sounded alright with his voice, but it just sounded... not Dethklok. They still play it though.

"We're landing in Denmark now," said a voice over the intercom.

"It's time."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

For those who need some sort of translation, here it is.

rett ingen trykk da- no pressure, I get it (or something along those lines)

Okay... Hva er jeg sir nå ? - okay what am I saying now?

å spørring meg hva du er ordspråk nå- asking me what you're saying


	6. Denmark and best friends

Hey, sorry the last chapter was so damn long, Doing it in song format makes it seem longer than it is. Another Tribunal chapter chapter coming up in a bit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ladies an gentlemen... we decided to try a new song out that, uhhh, we haven't sung before, and uhh... Flame is gonna sing it with us," he said into his microphone. Flame had one too and she looked like she wasn't used to holding it. She had changed as well; now she wore a pair of long hot topic pants with a dagger through one belt loop, a skull belt much like Skwisgaar's only it was slung more loosely and a black tank top that showed off her midriff.

"I don't usually wear shirts like this," she had admitted to them before going onstage.

"DETH KLOK! DETH KLOK! DETH KLOK! DETH KLOK!"

"Nervous?" asked Toki out of th corner of his mouth.

"Does it show?" she muttered back.

The music started, they both began singing, and the crowd went nuts. They liked this?? But it wasn't their usualy style... maybe they were so famous already that no one cared _what_ they played so long as they played? No. That wasn't it.

One man jumped up and began running towards them and in a flash Flame had her dagger out and pointed at the man's neck.

"Get off," she said away from the microphone. The man, perhaps cowed by her hellish eye color, backed away and was immediately apprehended by a roadie.

_"Dripping blood_

_Bleeding red!_

_Go to sleep_

_Never wake up_

_Rest in peace and embrace the dark_

_Go to hell!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!_

_DIE!" _ He sung, and something they hadn't rehersed, after he finished singing, Flame gave it her best death scream.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!"

The crowd was going crazy, but whether it was from the decision of fresh vocals or her figure Nathan wasn't sure. Her death scream _had_ been pretty metal, and sounded nothing like her voice. Almost genderless.

"That was... Drowning by light," said Nathan into the mic.

Flame gently set her microphone down on the sidestage and hopped down behind the gates with the other roadies. Now the ones in front were confused. Was she a band member, guest vocals or security? How the hell did that make any sense?

"On with the shoooooow," he growled, and immediately, they jumped into The Lost Vikings.

_Several uneventful hours later_

Back on the hatredcopter, Nathan had again collapsed, but this time in his own bed. It smelled like... girl. Soap, shampoo, sweat. Huh.

He closed his eyes and dreamt of blood.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It had been a close thing, when she thought back on it. She didn't need anyone knowing too much about her. That gave them the keys to really get on her nerves, and stomp on her feelings. No one needed to know that she was a renamed orphan, not anyone. The fact that they knew she could speak four different languages meant nothing except they probably thought she was a brainiac.

She wasn't.

"Hey, Flame! Wants ta play da game withs me?" asked Toki.

He motioned towards an arcade game. Dance Revolution. She hated that game, because she was so clumsy and the music sucked. Ah, what the hell. She was bored anyway.

"Sure," she shrugged.

Toki chose the song and set it to expert. Oh great. She was gonna fall off, she knew it.

The song began and The arrows started going and Toki's legs went flying. She tried to match his pace, but it was difficult. Her legs were a bit shorter and she hadn't played for awhile.

Eventually she got going so fast her foot got tangled up with Toki's and she fell off with a crash.

"Oww..." she grunted. Then, because she could imagine how ridiculous it had looked, she began laughing.

Nathan walked in just then and he stared. Flame was on the floor laughing at something, Toki was glaring incredulously at her, Skwisgaar was ignoring them, Pickles was drinking as usual and Murderface simply glanced that way once and returned his gaze to his bass.

"What's so funny," he growled.

"She tripped over my foots and falls on the ground," said Toki.

Flame laughed a few more times and finally got to her feet, straightening her clothes as she did so.

"I should probably have mentioned that even with the arrows, I can't dance to save my life," she said.

"Klutz," added Skwisgaar.

"I know," she replied.

Nathan bent down and picked up something that had fallen out of her pocket when she fell. Not a knife. It was a necklace with a skull shaped locket. Cool.

He went to open it, thinking there might be a picture in it, but she grabbed it back from him, her face stark white.

"Thank you," she said quickly, stuffing it back into her pocket.

"What's in it," he asked.

"Nothing, just... a picture," she replied.

"Of whats?" asked Toki.

"A uh... friend," she replied. Then, figuring it was no good and that they wouldn't stop bugging her until she showed them, she pulled it back out and ran her fingernail into the groove that ran along the side of the skull and popped it open.

Toki and Nathan leaned in to see it better. It was a picture of her best friend Joanna, probably the only friend who never turned her back when she went on the road, so long as she could get to a computer.

"You's a less bian?" asked Toki curiously.

"NO," she huffed, shutting the locket with a snap.

"She's my best friend, my ONLY friend. I keep her picture in there to remind me to get on a computer and talk to her every once in awhile," she admitted angrily. She stuffed the necklace back into her pocket.

"Sures," snorted Skwisgaar.

Flame turned on him so fast that her hair whipped Nathan in the face, sending wafts of citrus scented shampoo up his nose, and she took his guitar.

"HEYS!" he yelled indignantly.

She smiled evilly at him, still angry and ignored his outraged protest. This wasn't what "security" meant, thought Nathan, annoyed. She was acting like they were all friends or something.

She began strumming it, just softly at first, and then actually began playing. Not metal, nowhere near as fast as its owner but it was... complicated and sort of pretty.

"You can plays de guitars toos?" asked Skwisgaar, forgetting his anger immediately.

"Yes. nd don't ever doubt me. There's a lot you don't know," she said coldly, and she shoved the guitar back into Skwisgaar's lap (bruising his balls yet again) and stormed off in a huff.

"Sometimes, I don'ts gets ladies," admitted Toki.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW! Mordhaus is next!


	7. DRUNKklok

Hey, just an idea I had on the way home from a job interview thingy... meeh. Just read. Review!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They were flying over the U.S. border when Nathan next awoke. He grabbed a can of beer on his bedside table and chugged it and climbed to his feet, intending to go into the main room and hang with the rest of the band if they were there.

He saw that Murderface hadn't moevd on bit since he had left; he was asleep and snoring loudly.

In a corner, Toki and Flame were talking animatedly in what he now assumed was Norwegian. It made him feel a little left out, to tell the truth.

"Oh, hi Nat'ans. We was just talking abouts Dethklok and how it gots started," said Toki.

"Oh. Cool," he grunted. He had started Dethklok shortly after he had dropped out of high school. He had been 19. At the moment he was 26. Original members had included himself and Murderface and Pickles. They'd gotten Skwisgaar and Toki as replacements for the jerks who had been in before and they didn't get a dime for what songs they had written.

The two lapsed back into their rapid Norwegian. Toki looked cheerful as ever and Flame simply looked mildly interested.

He set himself down on a couch and took out his laptop again. He would be glad when the Hatredcopter landed again and they could all get nice and drunk.

"Landing," said the intercom about a half hour later.

"Finally," said Pickles, geting to his feet, a liquor bottle in hand as usual. "I was running out of liquor."

Toki and Flame stopped talking and she got to her feet and collected the only things she had brought with her. Her bag containing all her blades and the small suitcase.

She carried the duffel bag across her chest by the strap and lugged the suitcase under one arm against her hip. She was stronger than she looked.

She followed them off the Hatredcopter and got her first look at Mordhaus. Her eyes went wide and her face went white once again. Her jaw dropped and a grin spread over her face.

"Oh, WOW," was all she said.

"You like it?" asked Pickles.

"Wow... this place... is awesome... and so fucking _metal_," she said.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Unbeknownst to the members of Dethklok, the Tribunal's field man was watching them.

Equipped with a pair of high powered binoculars, he was able to spy on them well away from the sniper towers that were part of the security.

His name was Brutus and he wore camo shirt and pants so he could blend with the tall grass.

So the girl was an expert swordman, his notes read. He was to spy on the band for a specific ammount of time and then report back to HQ. He would be paid then and only then, and generously so or he wouldn't be on this crazy stunt. He himself was an avid fan of Dethklok.

He packed up his tripod and camera (and his gun) and moved spots. They would be relocating to a different part of Mordhaus and he wanted a better vantage point for when they did.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"This is your room from now on, got it? If ya need anything... just, umm...Uuhhhhhhh, yeah, this is your room, and that's that," said Nathan.

She stepped through the door and her mouth fell open. She couldn't help it.

It was entirely done in stone and there was a small desk, a bed in one corner and a plasma screen tv in the corner. The entire room was done in black. Metal.

"Thanks," she said without looking back. She didn't hear any footsteps leading to or going away from the door, she she set her things down on the bed and turned back. He was still standing there as if expecting her to say something.

Actually, he was just thinking. Not very hard, but thinking just the same.

"How old're you?" he finally asked.

"20 Why?" she replied.

He was six years older than her. She was legal enough for what he had in mind.

"You wanna come to the bar with us and drink?" he asked. He wasn't sure what made him invite her, but a bodyguard sounded like a good idea for a bar.

"Sure, but I don't drink much more than Tequila," she replied, not paying attention to him any more. She was unpacking her swords and hanging them on the walls with plastic hooks thrust into the mortar.

Nathan left her to her doings and wandered into the main room of Mordhaus, glad, in a way, to be back home. Pickles thought so too, because he was already refilling what looked like his fifth glass of whisky.

"You guys wanna go to the bar?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"Sure!"

Just what I needed."

"Whatevers."

Nathan fished the keys to the murdercycle out of his pocket.

"Let's go."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

There were only four sidecars on the murdercycle. Where was Flame going to ride?

"Stick her behind you or sumthin', let's just go, man," said Pickles.

Nathan climbed onto the cycle and waited for the shift in weight that told him Flame had climbed on.

He kickstarted the engine, opened the throttle and gunned it, tearing of across the pavement. The bike's action must not have been familiar to Flame because he felt strong arms wrap around his midsection almost the moment the bike began to tilt. He felt her tits press up against his back as well, particularly when he took a sharp corner. God he needed that drink.

They arrived at the nearest bar and he kickstanded the bike and dismounted. He couldn't get to the counter fast enough, and said, "100 beers, exactly 100. Right now, 100 beers."

Flame ordered a Tequila, but that was all.

"Did Ofdensen tell ya we get paid weekly?" asked Pickles, downing the first drink that was served.

"Nope. This is actually pretty much the last of anymoney I had. Finding odd jobs is tough around here," she said, sipping her drink and handing the bartender what looked like a shitload of change and three ones.

"Tough break," said Murderface, downing a beer and he belched.

He wasn't sure when exactly he had achieved drunkenness, but it was hours before the band decided to leave. By which point they were all severely wasted.

"I'mmmm not drunk, you are," he slurred, pointing a finger at Flame when she persisted in shoving him away from the bike.

"Yeahsh, we's not drunk," agreed Skwisgaar.

"Tough. I'm driving, get in," she insisted, and she would not move from the driver's seat of the murdercycle. Not even when Nathan threatened to punch her.

"Your outfit sucks and you're an asshole, uhhhh, I'mmm having a hard time expressing myself," he said without thinking.

"So noted."

Nathan swung a leg over the motorcycle and put both hands on her hips to steady himself. In his line of vision, there seemed to be triple of everything. Her hips, however, felt solid enough to him and he focused on those so he didn't vomit. Maybe fresh air would wake him up a bit.

"Woo hooo, Charles Parker!" called Murderface, standing up in the sidecar.

"SIDDOWN!"

Nathan jumped involuntarily. Her voice had gone all growly and ... Dethklok-ish again.

Murderface sat and she opened the throttle. The bike began to speed away, back towards Mordhaus and after awhile, the vibration in the bike's seat made him very aware of what was down there and what it was for, as well as what was on the seat in front of him. She probably felt it but he was too drunk to care. A bed seemed like a good idea to him right then.

The cold air seemed to clea rhis head but only somewhat. The stresses of the tour were beginning to leave him, leaving behindonly a pleasant warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest and stomach. His head swam and right then he had the urge to kiss whoever was driving. Who _was_ driving? He didn't think he was.

He put his head on their shoulder and smelled oranges and the smell seemed to bring something back, but he couldn't remember what. He pressed his mouth to the smoothe whit flesh of their neck and felt the bike swerve dangerously close to the siderails.

"Yaaah! Don't DO that! I'm driving!" he heard her yell. Oh god, had he just kissed the bodyguard???? THIS was gonna be tough to explain.

"Woooh ooo hoohoooo! Charles Parker, yeaaaah," Murderface was catcalling to any passing car that would listen.

When the bike finally stopped, he couldn't tell. To him, everything was still moving.

He leaned over the edge of the bike and threw up, mostly chunks of his last meal and viscuous stomach bile, no blood. That much was good, at least, althuogh he couldn't remember why, or even recall why there should be blood in it.

He felt strong arms grab his elbows and steer him towards three doorways. His legs gave out and he felt himself land on something warm and soft and curvy but he couldn't see who it was, exactly.

"Hey, c'mon, get up, you're crushing me, Nathan," said a woman's dusky voice. Why did that voice turn him on, why? He groped for whoever it was he was laying on, but she moved away from him, making the world go tipsy again.

He felt more strong arms grab him and then he blacked out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Boy, Nathan was really drunk, hahaha. For the record, I never been drunk, but my dad has and I asked him and he said "100 beers? He wouldn't be thinking anything caus he'd be dead!"

thanks much to luma for reviewing! Joanna makes a guest appearance next chappie!


	8. WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!

hahahaha Nathan got really hammered lastnight. How is he gonna make it up to Flame? Or will she just forget about it? And what about Brutus? Read and wait, avid dethfans.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He awoke the next morning with a splitting headache.

"Uuugggghhhhh... why do I drink so much after a stupid tour?" he asked no one.

He climbed out of bed and realized he was stark naked and covered in something sticky. He knew in a moment it was not beer.

"My god... what the hell did I do?!?!?" he cried.

He grabbed a pair of underwear and ran out into the hall. On the way he bumped in Flame. She was wearing nothing but a knee length nightshirt, black. She had a shamrock tatoo on her calf.

"Nathan, what- oh my god," she said, seeing him in his underwear.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, eyes wide, almost afraid of what she would say.

"WHAT DID I DO LASTNIGHT?!" he yelled.

"Uck," she said, noticing the dried semen on his stomach.

"What ? Tell me!!!!!" he demanded.

"NOTHING! Nothing, alright? You guys were so plastered, I drove the murdercycle back and some of the roadies helped you back to your room, nothing happened! Calm down," she replied, gently prying his hands from her shouders.

"...Oh... uhh... I should go... get dressed then," he muttered, lowering his eyes while still managing to look slightly embarassed.

She smiled.

"You do that."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Once he was fully dressed, he knocked on Flame's door, a little further down the hall and closer to Toki's bedroom.

She answered the door in a pair of lime green Tripp pants with black fishnet and silver skulls embossed on all the pockets, chains for straps. Totally metal. She was wearing his old Dethklok shirt that Charles had loaned her. How he had gotten hold of it was a mystery.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarassment.

"C'mon. Show you where the uh. Food room is. Yeah," he growled.

"Sure," she said. She went back to the bed, made it slopily and joined him at the door. Her room still looked bare with only her swords as decorations.

He led her to the main dining room, although in truth the band ate pretty much anywhere they felt like.

The others were already seated and nearly all of them had hangovers.

"Nothing happenesd lastnight, rights?" asked Toki.

"No," said Flame.

"Your breakfasts, my lords," said Pierre. He began setting down plates of scrambled eggs and bacon, along with muffins. Nathan took one sniff of the eggs and wanted to vomit.

He spewed a gout of blood that tore at his insides.

"Ugh... ugggh... I _think_ I need another liver transplant," he said as if it were the greatest wonder of the world.

"Uuuhh!!!" Flame stared, totally fascinated. Of course she didn't know about his binge drinking or his consequent liver failure.

"Hey, uhh... Nathan, are you okay?" she asked gently, looking somewhat concerned.

"I uh... need to go for a minute," he excused himself.

"Could I use your laptop to meet up with Joanna while you're gone?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, sure whatever, it's... in my room. Don't touch anything," he replied, not even thinking. His stomach hurt.

He headed off to the infirmary on the grounds.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She finished breakfast and headed down towards Nathan's bedroom, unsure what she was going to find there.

As it turned out, she was attacked upon entering the room. Something small, black and fuzzy.

(A/N: To quote Dominic Deegan's annoying cat, DEATH FROM ABOVE!)

"Yah!"

She plucked whatever it was off her face and looked into the huge yellow eyes of a furry black cat no bigger than a kitten.

"Mrawr?"

She chuckled weakly to herself and held the cat close, stroking it. Typical. So Mr. Big Dead and Metal had a softer side after all. She found it irresistably attractive.

His room was a bit bigger than hers but his bed was in the middle against a wall, with a lavish devil horned headboard (it resembled facebones, the band's infamous mascot) and had black sheets and a bloodred coverlett. Everything else was black and brutal and metal, from the spiked dragon mirror to the bat-wing shaped toilet handle she could see through an open door that led to a bathroom.

_Nice room_, she thought.

She spottted his laptop on a vanity against the wall opposite his bed, with the same dragon winged mirror frame. It was covered with bits of what looked like broken watches, makeup (black), nail polish, a hairbrush filled with black hair, tissues, the usual jumble of random things. And a journal made of black veined marble with a skull lock.

_Shouldn't touch it, he'll know you looked,_ she reminded herself. He probably hadn't even written in it since they'd been back.

She grabbed the laptop and the cable for it and left his room before she could give in to temptation.

She decided to go to the main room of the mansion, a combination sitting/living room and arcade. It even had a hot tub. At the moment, only Skwisgaar was using it. Murderface was nowhere to be found and Toki was dozing on a couch.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked the Swede.

He looked up.

"Nos, just keep your feets to yours elfs," he said. He had his guitar half submerged under the water.

She set Nathan's laptop down far enough away from the water and noticed a sort of flotation rig that was vaguely laptop shaped. Did Nathan sometimes play around on the computer in the hot tub, too?

She found out soon enough. It fit perfectly.

She headed back to her room and pulled off her clothes, replacing them with a black swimsuit with a death metal logo across the chest and tied a towel around her waist. She headed back to the hot tub and climbed in slowly. The water was scorching!

"Ouch.. hot," she gasped.

"Well, whats do you expects? It's why dey calls it a hot tubs!" scolded Skwisgaar, fingering the frets of his guitar. He noticed her swimsuit but didn't say anything.

Her skin was pale as fresh milk and it made her hair look more vibrant and bloodied. She reached for the laptop, plugged it in and turned it on. It floated gently on the water's surface.

The desktop came up. A picture of the band against a lightning torn backdrop. She double clicked on the yahoo mail icon and Nathan's email popped up. She clicked sign out and signed in as herself to check her email. Nothing. Figured.

She typed in www dot dominicdeegan dot com and read the latest update of her at-the-moment favorite webcomic. Hilarious. They were all covered in puke.

She closed out of that and searched his desktop for a messenger icon. None.

She went into it manually, instead. Signed into the hotmail homepage and her little chatbox came up. Joanna was on for once! Happy days!

She doubled clicked on her name and her particular chat window came up. Dethklok.

She smiled and typed fast like she always did. Her rapid typing caught Skwisgaar's attention.

"You types fast," he commented.

"Mmm," she grunted, not looking up.

A/N Chat box quotes will be marked with a """)

""" takes deep breath... SCHMOEY!""""

A pause. She was writing.

""""takes deep breath... NAET!""" (Pronounced "nate")

"""What are you up to? No forget it, I don;t care, guess where I am right now"""

A pause.

""""Where?"""""

""""In a hot tub with Skwisgaar Skwigelf. And I'm using Nathan Explosion's laptop""""

A nother pause. Then,

""" YOU SUCK!!!!!""""

She laughed out loud at that, awakening Toki from his doze.

"Whats?" asked Skwisgaar. "You's looking ups porn?"

"Don't you wish," she replied.

"I'm coming ins dere," said Toki, and he stripped his pants and shirt off to reveal plain white underwear. He slipped in between Skwisgaar and Flame.

"""" BITCH!! I wish I was there!""""""

She hurriedly typed back a reply.

""""I'm gonna invite you to webcam, hang on a sec""""

She had indeed just spotted what looked like one of the new micro webcams taped to the top of Nathan's laptop.

She invited her to webcam and she soon showed up in the window. Black shoulder length hair, glasses, a bit chubby but not bad looking. Her room was done in black.

She twirled the laptop around to face the two guitarists and showed them Joanna.

"Who's dat?" asked Skwisgaar.

"My friend Joanna I was telling you about before. Say hi," she said, because at that m oment, the little beep that said Nathan's webcam could now be seen told her that Jo was seeing what she was. Two half naked Dethklok members in a hot tub.

She twirled the laptop back around just as Toki waved at the camera and said, "Hi's Joanna!"

"""Wish I was theeeeeeeeeeere""""""

She smiled evilly and typed back.

"""" I know. And I rock. I am the new body guard, and guess what? I killed my first person a few days ago. It rocked,""""""

""""I'm jealous!"""""

""""I knows :D """"""

""""Is Nathan Explosion really as hot as he is on posters?"""

""" XD Hotter. And I had to drive the band home lastnight on the murdercycle cause they were all wasted"""""

"""Wanna be theeeeere. Can you get me an autograph?"""""

"""They really DO hate the fans, I think the best I could do was get you Toki's and forge the rest,""""

"Feeling betters?"

Skwisgaar's voice made her look around. Nathan stood in the doorway, holding his stomach and moaning.

"Just had another liver transplant. Need hot water," he moaned, stripping off his clothes and sliding into the tub in his briefs. He glanced over and saw the floaty devices on his laptop and grunted.

"You look like you're trying to impersonate me or something," he grunted.

She shrugged.

"Wanna talk to Jo?" she offered.

Nathan took his laptop back and peered at the picture on the webcam. Nathan began laughing in that strange growly way he had.

"What? What's she doing?" she demanded, scooting closer to the screen to see. Nathan backed up and began typing, not as fast as she could.

"She's sitting there like a dead body," grunted Nathan.

Flame watched him type.

"""" Skwisgaar thinks you and Flame are lez"""" he typed.

As she watched the screen, Jo threw her head back and laughed at the ceiling and began typing.

"""" Hell yeah, she's sooooo good in bed""""

"Hey!" cried Flame, outraged. "She's joking, I swear." she insisted.

""""Yeah, she does this thing with her tongue and stuff... I was so glad when she got it pierced..."""""

"Give me that!" she demanded, half bemused, half incredulous.

"No way!" cried Nathan, backing away and smiling evilly.

"""I was just teasing, Nate"""""

"Oh... damn. She was just teasing," said Nathan, disappointed.

Nathan began typing.

""" How old are you""""

"""""16""""""

"Dammit!" said Nathan. He began typing again but Jo beat him to it.

"""Naet is 20, though, you could do her""""""

"What the-? Give me that, she is dead," said Naetasha. She grabbed the laptop and floated it over to her while the rest of the guys laughed.

She began typing furiously.

"""" You are SOO dead if Dethklok ever comes to england to tour"""""

"""Die for Dethklok:"""""

"Die for Dethklok?" she repeated, puzzled.

She began typing again, listening to the others talk in the background.

""""Hey, I sort of have to go now, Jade is being a bitch again""""

"Ahh, damn," she whined.

""""Ahh, man, okay. I'll see about those autographs for you, and DON'T SELL THEM, OR I'LL ... not like you. i It won't be easy""""

"""Okay, bye sissy wolf, Awooooooooooooooo""""

""""ttyl sissy wolf Awooooooo"""""

She closed out of the chat window and closed the laptop, floating it back to its owner. He set it up on the floor out of the water.

"So. Uhh. She seems nice," said Nathan conversationally.

"Hhaa haa, you's blushing!" teased Toki.

"I am not!"

It was clear that what Joanna had said about her sexual activity "in bed" had Nathan probably wondering (or even daydreaming) and had her confused.

She pushed a gentle wave of water at Toki.

"Hey! No splashing!" scolded Nathan.

She stopped splashing and simply sighed and enjoyed the hot water.

No one said a word until they all heard a gunshot from outside.

"What was that?" she said on instinct. She climbed out of the tub, fully aware that she was baring more skin than ever at them. She didn't care. She went over to the window, looked out and laughed.

"Look at this!" she called.

The others climbed out of the tub, their underwear dripping wet and probably showing everything, and looked out the window with her.

The snipers outside were shooting at a man in camo carrying a tripod. Finally one of the snipers starteed shooting multiple rounds at the guy and his body danced like a marionette before falling to the ground and twitching.

"Brutal. Serves him right," said Nathan. Flame merely smirked, amused.

Then she noticed the cameras and equipment the man had dropped.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! And yes, that is typically how a conversation with my best friend goes, only there are a lot mroe nonsense words and random outbursts, such as "MOO" and " FUCK ON A POGO STICK!" I decided, however, to omitt those.

PENGUINS! review!


	9. Those dicks are gonna pay!

Hey, they find out about the Tribunal's plans in this one, hehehehehe.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Where you goins?" asked Toki.

"Outside. That guy dropped something, I'll be right back," and she left the room, grabbing her towel on the way out.

"Brutal. Pretty crappy way to die," commented Nathan. His balls were getting cold, so he climbed back into the hot tub.

"What do you tinks he dropped?" asked Toki.

Nathan shrugged and leaned back in the hot water.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Look at this!" said Flame, coming back into the room. She dropped her towel and climbed back into the tub, holding a thick folder full of paper and photos.

"Is it that thing that guy dropped?" asked Nathan.

They all crowded around her and something squishy pressed itself against her knee. She ignored it.

Actually, the something squishy happened to be Nathan, but he ignored it too. He was more interesteed in what the file contained.

"Pictures of himself as a child, pictures of Toki as a kid, pictures of the band, photos of their shows, paperwork, everwhere he looked, Dethklok, Dethklok Dethklok.

"The Tribunal? What's dat?" asked Skwisgaar.

"An ilumati style group made up of military, religious and governemnt people. They think Dethklok are modern day versions of some ancient Sumarian doom bringers or something. They want you dead," said Flame.

"Wow... that's brutal," he said, looking down at the papers again.

"Hey, your drops one," said Toki. He jumed out of the hot tub and brought back a paper with the name Naetasha Hagebak on it.

"It's nothing," she said quickly.

"It's something, gimee it," growled Nathan. He took the paper from Toki and read it.

"Naetasha Hay... Hahj... Hage back-"

"Hage bak," said Flame, scowling.

"Yeah, that, uhhh...age twenty... intelligent...four different languages... master sword fighter... possible sixth Sumarian legend... dangerous...orphaned at young age... please kill her," he read.

"Huh. Well, that's not so bad," he said sarcastically. He had hired an intelligent woman who could speak four different languages and was a master swordfighter... this was beginning to seem like a dumb idea. What if she was part of this Tribunal thingy?

"I'm not," she assured him when he asked her this.

"Yous can speaks four different languages?" asked Toki.

"Yeah. You knew that already, remember?" she reminded him.

"Oh, yeah."

"So where do dese dildos lives at anyways?" asked Skwisgaar, glaring at the papers.

"It says underground, but not where... wait..." she replied, ruffling through all the papers.

"Hey! How do they know I didn't talk untilI was five??" Nathan demanded, reading another paper with his name on it. No one knew any of this stuff about him, escept maybe his parents and high school teachers. Dammit! They made him sound stupider than he was!

"You didn'st speaks till you were five?" asked Toki blankly.

He growled at him.

"Got it! It says this guy's name was Brutus Merril and he was supposed to report back at someplace called the ... Thirsty Dolphin? Next week... where the hell is that??" she wondered aloud.

"Hey! I know dat place!" said Pickles suddenly.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Nathan stuffed his file back into the folder, annoyed. NO ONE got away with knowing all that stuff about him. It was his business. They were gonna pay for this.

"Really? Where is it?" he asked.

"It's this club in Wisconsin, my old band Snakes 'n' Barrels played dere a few times," Pickles replied.

There was a moment's silence.

"Wait, you were an orphan?" asked Pickles.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Flame said, glaring at nothing.

"Why not?" he asked.

She slammed the folder down on the floor and folder her arms, creating a lot of cleavage, but she didn't seem to care.

"The less you know, the better," she growled, curling her lip.

"Awww, c'mon," goaded the red headed drummer, smiling evilly. Strange how it made him look attractive in that evil sort of way.

"N O," she said firmly, and she shoved the drummer so far back that he slipped and went underwater, getting the other wet in a heart beat.

"Heys!" whined Toki, rubbign his eyes. Skwisgaar backed away, knowing full well that she could hit and Nathan just growled and took a swing at her. She ducked underwater to avoid his meaty fist and stomped on his foot underwater.

"Stop!" he growled.

She did, glaring daggers at him. One of her contacts was loose, he noticed. The smallest sliver of silver could be seen next to the orange.

"Alright, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just... pissed off that the fucking Tribunal knows all this stuff. Fuck the break. We're going to Wisconsin," he growled angrily, baring his fist and glaring at nothing.

They packed the Hatredcopter that same day, stocked it with plenty of booze and food and set of for Wisconsin the next day.

Pickles felt sick. He swore he would never go back home, but now it seemed he couldn't avoid it. The media would get wind of this and his parents would expect him. His brother wouldn't leave him alone.

This couldn't get any worse.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	10. Pickles, Wisconsin

Hey, a rare chapter, told from Pickles' POV! He has almost no choice except to visit his folks on the way to the Thirsty Dolphin. Please R&R!

Yes, I do borrow a few phrases from various episodes, because they sounded good

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He decided to solve it like any other problem; make the best of things and get the hell outta there fast. Stop in, say hi, how ya doin' then bye, see ya. No more than fifteen minutes.

And if his douchebag brother tried anything, he'd strangle him with his bare hands and make him wish he'd never been born.

"Hey, uhh, Nathan? Think we could stop 'n see my folks real quick before we head on to the Thirsty Dolphin?" he asked the lead singer.

"Yeah. Sure," he said gruffly.

"Thanks."

He sat down to "enjoy" the ride and pulled a few dozen beers closer to him just in case.

_An hour later_

They parked the Hatredcopter in the middle of the street and Pickles got off and walked up to the front door of his parent's house.

There was a moments pause and then his brother answered the door. The sight of him made him want to forget the whole thing and get back on the douchebag copter.

"Hey, bro, what's up? Hey, mom! Dad! Pickles is here!"

He was yanked inside by his brother and his mother gave him a big disgusting hug and kiss.

"We thought you'd forgotten where we lived," said his father.

The house was the usual white and colonial style home he'd been raised in for the most part. The gouges in the wall and the plaster overs from when he'd punched his brother and missed were still there.

His real name was Nathaniel Hawthorn, but there was already a Nathan in Dethklok. His nickname had always been Pickles and that was what he went by.

"Ey,. uhh... long time no see, right? Well, we were on our way to some other place and thought we'd drop by and say hi... how's it goin... well it's been real fun! Gotta go now! Bye!"

He bolted for the door and was back on the Hatredcopter in no time. He immediately grabbed a bottle of liquor and downed half of it in one go.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It took them another twenty minutes to get close enough to the pub they were headed for, and the pilot advised that they park the copter otu of sight and sound from the Thirsty Dolphin so the Tribunal didn't know they were there.

They parked the copter on a helipad nearby reserved for the military and walked most of the way.

"Everyone knows you guys and the Tribunal knows me... at least I think they do. Anyway, we can't just walk in there. We need a plan," said Flame, gathering them all closer.

"So what do we do?" demanded Pickles.

Flame put a hand on their shoulders, one on Nathan's and one on Murderface's. They didn't protest. She formed a huddle and they began plotting.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You sure this is gonna work??" whispered Pickles.

"Positive. Nathan's voice is too recognizeable and Toki and Skwisgaar are too foreign. Murderface's speech impediment is too strong, so it's just us. Remember. Your name is Harry Derwent and I'm Nina, got it?"

"Mother douchebags," he muttered. This wasn't gonna work.

They both wore black trench coats, cheapies the band had agreed to purchase from a nearby store, along with temporary hair color (lasting about three weeks) and had agreed on fake names. Pickles had pulled his hair back into a dreadlock ponytail and shaved (something he hated doing) and done his eyebrows black; Flame had done her hair and eyebrows black.

All in all, their disguises sucked big time.

The Thirsty Dolphin was exactly as he had remembered it. Small, too noisy and smelling strongly of spoiled peanuts and piss.

"Over there, that's that guy from that picture," she hissed under her breath.

Over in the corner sat a stern-faced man in a military uniform. He didn't look too pleasant.

Pickles took a seat across from the man and pushed the folder the late Brutus Marril had left behind at him.

"Who are you? You're not Brutus," demanded the man.

"My name is Harry Derwentle. Brutus came down with a bad case of dead and told me to come and get his money, for his family. The pictures are in here, Douchebag," he said, before he could stop himself.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Uh, I mean, the photos are in here, uh, sir," he quickly corrected himself.

Over at another table, Flame was doing he rhardest to look inconspicuous. Pickles knew she had a scimitar under the trench coat in case he had any trouble. And he had Murderface's sawed off shotgun, so they were well armed.

The man took the folder and began flipping through the photos. They had taken them just moments before, posing in various activities aboard the Hatredcopter. Nathan playing an arcade game with Toki. Charles Ofdensen signing fake paperwork. A few of the copter itself. Stuff just for looks.

"These are quite enough. Fine. Here's Brutus' paycheck for the job. Tell his family he died well, whatever those freaks did to him. The Tribunal thanks you, from the very heart of Washington DC, Harry," said the man, and he saluted him and tipped the waitress. In a few more moments, he had walked off.

"Man, that was close!" he whispered frantically to Flame as they walked out of the pub.

"He said Washington DC. I've been there once before... and I bet I know where to find the Tribunal," she said out of the corner of her mouth.

They met up with the rest of Dethklok just outside the Hatredcopter. Pickles tossed some of the cash to Charles, some to Flame and pocketed the other half for himself.

"You look wierd with black hair," said Murderface.

Pickles too his hair down and tried rubbing the greasy black shit off his eyebrows with no luck. Flame's hair was now coal black and looked a bit like Nathan's, only thicker. They now looked almost as if they could be half related.

They all got back on board the copter and Pickles told them all how it had gone.

"Dude, Flame thinks she knows where the Tribunal has all their meetings."

"Really? Where?" asked Nathan.

Pickles looked each of his fellow band members in the face before telling them where Flame had in mind.

"Underneath the statue of the Lincoln memorial in DC."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Ultimate Showdownklok

Hey, this is definitely not the last chapter. Yes, I may or may not borrow some of Nathan's admonitions from the episode "religionklok".

Just review, this chapter is gonna be totally metal.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The elevator took forever to go down and when it finally stopped, they were in the middle of a brightly lit hallway. No twists, no turns, just... hallway.

"Wow... this is wierd," said Nathan, following the others down the hall. There were tons of doors, how the fuck were they supposed to find the right one?

"Wait. Listen, guys," said Flame, and she turned to face them all.

"You should find a room and wait there for me. It's not worth having you guys get killed. That's my job, right? Save your asses? So I'm going to do it," she explained.

"Hey, no way, I feel like fighting," said Nathan, clenching his fists. He really felt like punching somebody's face in. Not sure why, he just did.

"Yeas, whats if sometings happened to yous?" saif Toki defiantly.

"I think what Toki's trying to says is dis. We cares abouts you nows, and we's goings to fights too," said Skwisgaar.

"Hey, I think care is a little strong," objected Murderface. Nathan rolled his eyes. He knew Murderface well enough. He acted tough but inside he was really a sensitive guy. Attention craving.

Wait a minute... that described Flame in every way. Was she sorta like Murderface? Was that why she hated telling them anything about herself?

"We're coming," Nathan said, finalizing the matter.

"Yeah, I brought my driving gun," said Murderface, holding it up. It had been in his pocket.

"And I still got the shotgun," said Pickles.

"Hey, thats mine!"

"Alright, fine. If any of you get hurt, it wasn't cause I wasn't there to help," said Flame, somewhat sadly.

They kept walking and they all crashed into one another when she stopped again. There was another elevator, this one silver.

"Hey, Flame. About those autographs your friend asked for. I'll, uh... do it later, if we get outta this," said Nathan on inspiration. They were knowingly going into possible danger. They might not ever come back. It just felt like the right thing to do.

They boarded the elevator, which was tiny. Toki had to practically sit in his lap so they could all fit.

The doors opened and there, looking stunned to see them, sat seven men. The Tribunal.

An overwhelming hatred suddenly boiled up inside of him, a hate so black and brutal that he growled and immediately charged into the room, coldclocking the man standing in front of a bank of tv screens. He went down.

"It's Dethklok, everyone, send reinforcements! Now!" yelled the general from before.

"They have come to seek revenge! Lord help us," said what looked like a pope.

There was a shinging sound as Flame pulled her sword from its sheath and began slicing and dicing away.

"Yaaaieyaaaaioooeeyaaaiiii!!" yelled Toki, and he began wailing on the general.

Nathan was punching every inch of the big guy in the middle of the room he could get his fists on, a big old guy with long white hair.

"Sleep," he said and for some reason he felt himself get sleepy.

He closed his eyes and blacked out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Flame dove and dodged punches, slicing every Tribunal she laid eyes on, getting punched in the process, fueling her rage. Beside her, she saw Nathan Explosion collapse on top of a big guy with white hair who looked strangely calm.

"Nathan!!!" she cried, afraid he was dead.

"Nat'ans?" said Toki, looking around. He was distracted and received a vicious slap from whoever he was beating on. He staggered and fell to the floor.

It wasn't supposed to have happened like this. Even now, she could hear reinforecements stomping towards them, all armed with guns.

"EVERYONE HIDE! THEY HAVE GUNS!" she screamed to be heard. Immediately, Pickles reloaded Murderface's sawed off shotgun and Murderface steadied his driving gun at the elevator.

The troops stormed in, armed not only with guns but with knives. They were all in danger now. Protecting these men was her job, how could she have let them talk her into leading them to possible death?

Pickles opened fire on as many soldiers as he saw and Murderface not only shot as many as he could, but punched them at the same time as well.

She was so busy watching the band that someone stabbed her in the side of the ribs with a knofe.

"Ah!" she shrieked.

"FLAME!!" yelled Toki, who was being backed into a corner by a man with a gun. He was defenseless, like a lamb to slaughter. This whole mess was her fault. Nathan, probably dead. Toki, as good as.

"No," she said determinidely. If this was the way it was going to end, she would go out fighting.

She screamed, taking her captors by surprise, and despite the wound in her side began fighting even more ferociously, slicing throats and severing arms, guns or no guns. Someone else got under her sword and delivered a vicious kick to the same spot she had been stabbed and she heard something snap, but she hardly felt anything. Protect the band. Or what was left of it.

She had grown to like these guys the past week she had known them. The thought of leaving them for dead never even crossed her mind. She would avenge them.

"Surrender now, or be killed, that's an order!" one of the soldiers demanded and Skwisgaar pummeled the man with his guitar, ruiining it on contact, shattering the man's faceplate, driving shards of glass up his nose and into his eye sockets. He dropped.

"Skwisgaar, take Muderface and Pickles and run!" she yelled over her shoulder. Now she and the blonde Swede were fighting back to back.

"Nevers! Dey slapped at my face and no ones slaps Skwisgaar Skwigelf!" he refused.

"Is Nathan okay?" she asked, taking a man's arm off.

"I dink he is asleeps," said Skwisgaar.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped fighting momentarily to see who had yelled. It was the older gentleman who had killed Nathan. He was still calm.

"There will be no more death here today. You may retrieve your band members and leave this place or you may continue to struggle and be killed. That is my offer," he said.

"Not much of an offer, to bes honest," said Toki, now with a gun to his forehead. He was frozen stiff and looked terrified.

"He's right. You guys have been hounding Dethklok because of a supposition that may or may not even be true," snarled Flame.

The man said nothing. He raised one hand and began to say something, but Flame jumped foreward and sliced his hand off. Whatever he was, however he fought, it was with his hands and his mind. She didn't know how she knew. She just did.

"Gaaaaah!" he groaned, his eyes widening.

"She cut the Boss! Let's get outta here!" said one soldier.

They all crowded onto the elevator, what was left of them, and scampered. Now it was just a room full of dead, and the band. And the man at the front of the room. One of the tv banks had been shattered, leaving the rest dead. The tvs behind the long desk to the side of the room were blank, showing nothing but muddy backdrops. The people watching via TV had scampered.

"My offer still stands," said the man, wrapping his bleeding stump in the folds of his pressed shirt.

"You killed Nathan. It's my job. You have to die,' growled Flame. She wasn't usually one to be overly dramatic but she felt horrible, a terrible aching in her heart that this massacre was her fault. She had led them here. She was all but fired. Screw fired, she would be arrested.

"Your friend Nathan is not a major loss," said the man.

To her immense surprise, she found her eyes leaking tears. Her contacts began bothering her and she was forced to remove them, tossing thems aside, not caring. Her eyes were a pure silver-blue, like crystal pools or a spring sky. Not ugly, but common. About the same shade as Toki's.

She was crying. For the first time in _years_ she was crying. Did she care that much for these men? They had been her salvation from a life on the streets. She had been penniless until that day in Sweden. They had taken her in, saving her. Had given her a life.

She tackled the man, not caring about her broken rib, not caring that she was no match for this mysterious man. He shoved at her head with his hands, creaking her neck and she bit him, sinking her teeth as far in as they would go, drawing streams of blood that tasted like poison. This man, whatever or whoever he was, was hardly normal.

"You have chosen to die, then," said the man very close to her ear. He had one of his hands on her sword hand and she was trying to reach for the dagger tucked into her pants but it was on the wrong side of her body.

She felt herself getting drowsy and fought it, pushing against the man. She finally got hold of her dagger and plunged it into the man's shoulder. He screamed and a freshet of blood covered her, gagging her, blinding her. She fell back and blacked out, giving in to the darkness.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Flame!"

Toki Wartooth, good natured and light hearted yet sometimes violent like the rest of them, rushed to the girl's side. Skwisgaar aimed his jagged guitar neck at the man who had knocked her out, but the man escaped.

"Fuck!" Skwisgaar yelled.

"Come ons, Flame, wakes up!" cried Toki, shakikng her gently.

"Toki, it's... too late. She's gone," said Murderface gently, putting a hand on the guitarist's shoulder.

"Ughh... oooh... what happened? Where is everyone? Where am I," said Nathan.

"NATHANS!" called Skwisgaar, running forwards and flinging his arms around the massive lead singer.

"Yeah, yeah, get offa me," said Nathan, somewhat flattered that his band cared as much for him as he did for them. Then he spotted Flame and all the dead bodies and all the blood. Skwisgaar's broken guitar. The blood on Toki's shirt from what looked like a broken cheek bone.

"Flame! Wakes up, wakes up, don't dies!" cried Toki, now starting to lose his line of vision as his eyes were clouded by tears. She was his friend, why'd she have to die like this?

She opened her eyes slightly, her usual frown gone. Now her expression looked... sad... pleading. Her eyes were just like his, the palest blue.

"Help me," she whimpered. She was covered in blood, not all of it her own and the side of her t shirt was soaked black with it. She was hurt!!

"Is she alright?" asked Nathan. It was his fault this had happened, if he hadn't hired her the stupid Tribunal would never have hurt any of them. The files said they had been trying for years and they were all still there. If she died, he wasn't sure... She wasn't so bad for a fan and a girl, and he had to admit, he had started to even like her.

She was lying on her side, one arm draped limp against one hip. It was the same side that was soaked in black blood.

He gently reached down and lifted the hem of his t shirt up and revealed a nicely curved hip, pale, smooth skin and then the side of her ribcage... oh, god...

"Oh, god, look at her ribs! She's got a broken rib! Oh, god this is all my fault!" he cried, dropping the shirt and sitting back on his ass. He should never have hired her, this was all his fault!

"Nathan-?"

He stopped sulking at the sound of her voice. He looked down at her as she tied to sit up and failed. Her eyes were the same shade as Toki's, a pure blue and she looked sad for some reason. Like she was gonna die or something. She couldn't die. Not after what she had done for all of them. This was his fault. He owed her.

He scooped one hand below her butt and another under her back and lifted her up.

"Let's get out of here," he growled. He fought back tears of frustration and remorse as they all climbed back onto the elevator.

"Come ons, Flame, don't dies on us," said Toki, gently mving her black hair out of her face and smoothing it out.

"Yeas, whats he saids, don't dies on us, cause that would really sucks," said Skwisgaar, although he abstained from touching her.

"Yeah, what they both said, kid, don't ... you know die or nuthin," said Murderface.

Pickles, who had said nothing the entire time, merely stoof with his arms crossed in the corner of the elevator, staring at her bloodied face and saying nothing. He was holding her sword. Even the handle was covered in blood.

She seemed to weigh nothing as he walked out of the elevator with her in his arms, he thought. He was careful to keep her arms cradled in her lap and her head against his chest so he didn't mess up her broken rib.

They couldn't have gotten back to the Hatredcopter soon enough.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Back at Mordhaus_

"Hey, Charles, get down here!"

"Oh my god, what happened to you guys? Toki, your face..."

"Forgets dat, take cares of Flame!" he protested angrily.

_Up in the medical unit of Mordland._

She's stable, but I don't know for how long. She may not wake up," said the doctor sadly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

No one else said anything. Nathan's grief and guilt ridden scream had spoken volumes for all of them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Please review, I know it was a bit long, but I'm actually getting a sequel in mind... I expect a good long review!


	12. The second Metalocalypse has begun

Hey, I know, you aren't being kept in suspense long enough since the last chapter, I've been updating this all day cause I keep getting cool ideas, so here it is.

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The band was all sitting around her bed. No one had said anything. No one had moved. His stomach was growling, but he didn't feel like ordering any food.

Pickles had refused to let go of the bloody sword. He looked shellshocked. No one had even drank any booze. They were all waiting. For a life or death verdict on their newest and probably bravest bodyguard.

She lay on the bed, wrapped in bandages, her bare breasts covered with a wide strip of bedlinnen. The doctor said that because of her injury, a bra or shirt would be a bad idea. Her monitor stood to the side, monitoring her heartbeat and her pulse. So far it was weak and very thready. Unstable, the doctor had said.

"Her body is fine, there was no lasting damages to that, but...her pulse and her heart rate are too weak when they shouldn't be. It's almost as if she's choosing to die," said the doctor, staring at a clipboard.

"No," said Nathan gruffly.

"Yeahs, no ways. We cares abouts her," agreed Toki. His broken cheek had been fixed up and was now bandaged and his eyes were strangely bloodshot. He had been crying.

"You really think she'll die?" asked Pickles softly, as if afraid she would. No one had any idea he was that attached. They had expected Toki to be, because that was just the kind of person he was, but Pickles?

It was the first thing he'd said since they got off the Hatredcopter going into the underground base.

"All we can do is wait and talk to her. She can hear still. Maybe you can convince her to stay," said the doctor, as if he didn't believe in such things. He left the room.

Nathan scooted his chair a little closer to the bed she lay on and studied her race for a minute. She looked peaceful. All the blood had been washed off and her hair was still slightly damp. Most of the black had washed out, leaving her hair stained black in some places. She was much too pale and yet in her sickness she was beautiful.

He touched her face. Her skin was cold as ice and smooth.

"C'mon Nate." It was the first time he had said her given name. Somehow, just then, it felt right. She wasn't Flame anymore. She was Nate. Pronounced the same way but not spelled that way, he remembered.

Toki scooted closer too. He lay his head down on her stomach and closed his eyes. Nathan caught a few tears sliding from underneath his eyelids. It was as close to a hug as he could manage with her bandages.

"Yeah, come ons Nate, don't go nowheres, please? Who will I talks to any mores? No one else knows Norways like you dos, comes back," he pleaded. Nathan broke out of his customary scowl and took a moment to look somewhat surprised.

It was the saddest moment of his life. He felt his own eyes grow hot and tears stung him. This was SO not metal and he couldn't help it.

He let his tears flow, although he didn't sob like Toki.

"Did anyone know we cared so much about her? We only known her about a week," said Pickles.

"I know, it's... wierd. But it's sad. I didn't know people dying could be like that," said Nathan.

"I think it's because we knows hers is why we's sad," said Skwisgaar. He was stroking her hair out of her face like a lover and Nathan fought the urge to tell him not to touch her.

Skwisgaar suddenly looked angry.

"Did is all dat dildos Joannas faults. She saids Die for Dethklok, and nows, she is dyingk, look at dats" he said angrily.

"Mmm," he grunted.

Toki stopped hiccuping and simply lay there looking sad and Pickles scooted closer as well, looking down at her as if at his best friend's sickbed.

"Yeah, uh... geez... mother douchebags... what they all said I guess. C'mon Nate, don't die, man. You got tons to live for you got us out of dat horrible place," he said.

The lines on her heart monitor spiked wildly. They began racing.

"Hey, I don't think it's supposed to do that," said Nathan speculatively.

"Come ins here! There's sumthink wrongs with hers!" yelled Skwisgaar.

The doctor came rushing back in and Toki sat back up straight, biting his nails and looking worried.

"Her heart is racing... someone hand me that IV bag, I need to lower the dose," said the doctor. Toki handed the doctor said IV bag and he fiddles with it. The lines on the monitor returned to normal.

She moved.

It was just a twitch of her fingers, but she moved.

"Shes gonna be okays?" asked Toki, wiping his face.

"Looks like it. I think it's best to let he rest. Why don't you guys go eat something and I'll page you if she wakes up," said the doctor.

"I'm staying ins heres," said Toki, folding his arms and glaring at the doctor.

Nathan got up and stretched. Food would do them all good.

Toki watched them all go, but he stayed behind even though he _was_ awful hungry.

He watched his new friend's pale face and remembered their conversations in Norwegian. They hadn't just talked about Dethklok. They had talked about her, too. How bad her life was, how sad she had always been. How lonely and how much she had hated everyone. He was so sad because he understood her and why she might want to die.

He would be sad if she did.

He took her hand and felt more tears slide down his face, soaking his bandages.

"Wake ups, Nate. Yous my only friends here since Rockzo went to jails. I'd miss yous if you died."

She squeezed his hand and Toki looked up. Her eyes were open! She was awake!

She was awake!!!

"You were my friend too Toki," she said.

"Thank Odin and all da Norse gods, yos alive! Doctor, gets da others! Shes okays!" Toki said jubiliantly.

His friend was going to be okay!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Why would you wanna die on us?" demanded Nathan. Everyone had sandwhiches and everyone was crowded around her bed.

She looked sadly at each band member in turn and smiled.

"I didn't... at least not really. I guess I was just blaming myself, afraid you were dead and it was my fault. I would gert fired or arrested. I don't know... I guess I was tired of living with myself. My life hasn't been exactly happy," she said.

"Well, it can't be any worse than mine was!" objected Murderface.

"You don't knows what her life was likes! Her mother burned her fambly and left her all alones and she was adopteds all over and over agains! It was horrible!" said Toki defiantly.

"Wait, how do you know?" asked Nathan.

"We speaks Norways, she told mes!"

"Oh."

"Well, I uh.. I got you this, cause I kind of felt bad. So here," said Nathan. He handed her a badly wrapped guitar in black wrapping paper. She weakly tore the paper and saw the guitar. Pure black, extra thin with pickups and everything. It was a flying V like Skwisgaar's but it had a dark blue pickguard instead.

She smiled and played a few chords. It sounded alright to him.

She set it aside and beckoned to him.

"Not exactly sure what she wanted, he did so and she reached up and wrapped her arms around his massive shoulders. Her hair smelled like oranges again and he gave her an awkward half hug back.

"Thank you. Feel special. I don't normally hug people," she said.

Nathan pulled away from her, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, and uh, I got you these, I dunno if you play at all, but... yeah," said Pickles, and he handed her a pair of streamlined black drumsticks with his name on the side in blazing red letters.

"I _do_ play occasionally, when I can find a set. Mine is in Vermont. Thanks a lot, Pickles. You guys... I dunno what it is, but... I like you guys," she said.

"Aw, shucks, we like you too, dogface," said Murderface,, and she smiled weakly.

"Look who's talking dogface," she retaliated, but Nathan could tell they were only playing.

_The next day_

Nate, aka Flame was out of the infirmary the next day, although stiff and still covered in bandages. She had declined the offer of a shirt and instead walked around in a homemade tube top. She played her new guitar a bit and Pickles offered to let her try his drums out but her ribcage was still healing so her playing was slower than his. Not bad, though.

A week passed, in which she declined the body bandages and asked Toki to assist her in applying a large square bandage to the wound in her side. She had to strip her torso bare for it, though, which was why she had asked Toki, Nathan supposed. Toki was the only one least lkely to stare at her tits the entire time, not because he was gay; he liked tits as much as the next male, but because he cared for her.

She returned to wearing regular t shirts the very next day.

For a while, it seemed, Dethklok was back to the normal routine. Wake up, eat, talk statistics, practice, get drunk, get high, party, pick on Toki, go to bed, repeat.

And best of all, the week after she started wearing normal shhirts again, Nathan did the unspeakable. He asked her if she wanted to take a walk alone with him.

He hadn't had a girlfriend since that bitch Rebecca, but he thought he was ready again.

They walked through the courtyard and after awhile, for no reason in particular, he dared to put his hand in hers.

Overhead, the sky broiled with stormclouds and bloodred lightning began to flash. The sound of people screeaming and death imminent was like music to his ears.

The second metalocalypse had begun.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

the end

PLEASE REVIEW! Sequel coming up!


End file.
